Wireless communication devices may include multiple transceivers with each transceiver providing communications via a different wireless communication technology. For example, a wireless communication device may include a tri-band universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) transceiver, a quad-band global system for mobile communications (GSM) transceiver, a wireless local area network (WLAN) transceiver, a global positioning system (GPS) transceiver, a digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) transceiver, or a combination thereof.
The size of an antenna of a particular wireless communication device is based on the frequency range of signals transmitted and/or received by the transceiver(s) coupled to the antenna. Additionally, the efficiency of an antenna depends on the size of the antenna. In some instances, the size of the antenna may be based on a tradeoff between the efficiency of the antenna and the frequency range of signals transmitted and/or received.
In some implementations, wireless communication devices may include a single large antenna in order to meet the bandwidth and efficiency requirements of the transceivers of the wireless communication device. In other implementations, a separate antenna is coupled to each transceiver, which increases overall antenna volume of the wireless communication device. Further, the efficiency of an antenna can decrease due to absorption loss based on interactions between a user and the wireless communication device, such as the way that the user is holding the wireless communication device.
The design of wireless communication devices can be limited due to volume occupied by multiple antennas or by large antennas. For example, a high antenna volume can limit the components or types of components included in a wireless communication device, such as a display, a camera, memory cards, etc. In addition, since the antenna of a wireless communication device is often connected to the chassis, the design of wireless communication devices is not easily modified, as any modification affects the performance of the antenna. Absorption loss can also increase when the antenna is connected to the chassis, which further affects the performance of the antenna.